A Soul Forever Haunted
by TheTearsOfAvo
Summary: Team RWBY are in the middle of their third year of Beacon. Between fighting the white fang and Grimm attacks they have racked up on valuable experience and made a reputation as Beacon's prodigies. When they receive an important mission directly from Ozpin, taking them far from the light of civilization; the only question is whether that experience was enough to survive with.
1. The Orders

**NOTES:** Some back story, I've had this idea for a work basically since the original trailers were released, but I've been waiting for more information to surface about the show itself. So that I would have material to work with. The show is obviously still in its early stages, so I've had to improvise with what I think certain characters would act like in certain situations. I have written standard fiction for several years, but this is my first actual "Fanfiction" so feedback would be great, and appreciated. I am planning to continue writing it for as long as people enjoy this. I do however feel like I should warn people, this could get pretty dark eventually. But enough notes right? I present to you 'A Soul Forever Haunted'. (Until i figure out a better way of doing it " **\\\\\\\** " will represent a break in the chapter, as in its now a different scene. Sorry for any confusion.)

 **\\\\\\\**

Chapter One: The Orders

Ruby woke up screaming silently. She took a quick look around her room, the time was three in the morning. Her team mates looked undisturbed, thankfully, neither Blake nor Weiss had moved and Yang gave no indication of waking up from the lower bunk bed.

" _Just take a breath Ruby. Calm down, calm down it was just a dream._ " She thought to herself. Slowly the minutes passed and Ruby managed to calm her heart beat, the sweat dried from her skin and her breathing normalized.

"Was it the dream again?" Yang whispered, startling Ruby.

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Was it the dream Ruby?" she repeated.

"Yeah..." Ruby sighed, "Same one, every night." For the last year she had been having the same dream, over and over until it drove her crazy. Until it made her fear sleeping.

 _Noise. The unending noise. Someone's hysterical laughter competing with the cries of the Grimm, and of a girl's. The smells came next; a putrid stench of blood and sweat, and then came the pictures. There were three bodies on the ground. Ruby didn't want to look but she couldn't help herself. It was her friends, her team mates for the last three years. Weiss, Blake and even Yang lying on the ground. But around them was the worst scene. An unending horde of Grimm. Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores. Endless._

"It's just a dream Ruby." Yang replied. Ruby said nothing.

"Listen to me Ruby." Yang got out of bed and stood up, the moonlight shining on her golden hair. "It's just a dream, we haven't worked this hard for nothing. Don't worry about us OK?"

"Yeah." Ruby muttered. It was just a dream.

 **\\\\\\\**

" _572, 573, 574, 575, 576. Ugh, why are there so many steps here. Couldn't Ozpin have installed an elevator?_ " Finally Yang reached the top of the staircase to Ozpin's office. She knocked once.

"You can enter" Ozpin's disembodied voice called out.

"Well," Weiss said, "let's see what he wants then."

Yang opened up the wide double doors as the teams RWBY and JNPR strolled into the cavernous room. It was circular, with large windows near the front behind Ozpin's desk. The ceiling was a complex assortment of interlocking cogs and gears. Ozpin himself was sitting behind his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. A few feet back Glynda was leaning against the glass windows, her arms folded as she watched the eight of them walk in.

"So glad you came." Ozpin greeted them "As you know well, we have been fighting the sophisticated crime organization ran by both Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall for some time now. Both of your teams have been at the forefront of most official missions involved in disrupting their attacks, and I imagine quite a few unofficial ones as well" Ozpin paused as a smug grin formed on his face "Over the last three years you have all shown incredible resilience and skill for your age."

"Thank you, professor." Both Ruby and Jaune replied.

"But we have more pressing things to talk about now." He paused "Usually assignments are given out in the Amphitheater, however Glynda here thought it would be best to personally give you this particular mission."

"So, what is it then?" Nora Valkyrie asked.

"Nora please." Ren said, shaking his head.

"Nora please, what?" she taunted "Nora please let me make you pancakes? Nora please forgive me for eating your pancakes? Nora don't break my legs?" Now staring menacingly at Jaune as she directed her words at him.

"Look! I didn't know they were yours! Honest!" Jaune pleaded.

"Excuse me? Continue this bickering when you leave." Glynda glared at them, resulting in a quick apology from Jaune and Nora.

Unable to hide the amusement in his eyes Ozpin continued "The reason I brought you up here is simply because I don't want this to become public knowledge. While it is not uncommon for assignments to take place outside the borders of the city of Vale, It is rare that it would take place further out than Mountain Glenn."

" _Well this has certainly piqued my interest, sounds like fun._ " Yang thought to herself.

Ozpin paused, he turned and looked outside through the windows. "This won't be like any of the other missions you have had in the past. You are being tasked with recovering a high priority target, far outside of the borders of civilization."

"Who are we getting?" Her sister asked "Sounds like fun."

" _Ah, like sister like... sister._ "

"Roman Torchwick. We have tracked him, as well as a small group of ten white fang guards to a small safe house out in the wilds, 800 kilometers outside of the safety of Vale. This is where the danger comes in. We have limited intelligence on anything that far out, most of our information is coming from Ironwood's scout ships. Based on findings from 2 weeks ago, Grimm concentration will be anywhere from medium to high. Bands of Beowolves and Ursa are known problems, and Goliathes have been found as near as 100 kilometers away from your target location. Your objective is to retrieve Roman. You can discuss your strategies among each other, but keep in mind we will be providing you with a refitted model of an Atlesian Gunship."

"Understood, professor. When will we be leaving?" Jaune asked.

"Tomorrow, and remember. This is not a suicide mission, if the situation gets hot I fully expect you to get out of there. I would not be sending you if I was not confident in your abilities, but you must remember that this is no game. Be vigilant, but above all else, be smart."

 **\\\\\\\**

"Okay, so uh, what's the game plan then?" Yang asked the others.

They were sitting in the giant Dining Hall inside of Beacon Academy. Over the last few years this room had become their primary meet up site to discuss important issues. Maybe it seemed odd to talk strategy over dinner but then again Yang thought, they weren't exactly known for being normal.

"The coordinates that Ozpin gave us show a moderately forested area. The closer to the exact location of the safe house we get the more densely wooded it appears to be. But I think there is a problem here." Jaune supplied, reading over the information on his scroll.

Everyone was silent. "Okay, I'll take the bait. What's the problem?" Yang sighed.

"Well," he started "does anyone actually know how to fly one of those gunships?"

"Oh." They all said.

"Well, Yang can drive a motor cycle." Ruby contributed. Yang winked at her.

"That doesn't mean she can fly a plane you dolt." Weiss rolled her eyes.

The two teams sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating their mission. Other students and teachers walking by them their dinner in their hands. Yang watched four young girls walk past them, giggling about something. " _Oh to be a first year again, those were the days. Juggling our time between saving the day and class work_ ". Yang sat in peace for a short while thinking about the last three years when her sister interrupted her thoughts.

Ruby looked at Blake and Weiss, a grin forming on her face "How are Sun and Neptune doing these days" she smirked.

The two girls in question quickly had blushes forming on their pale skin.

"Well..." Blake began

"Team SSSN are doing perfectly fine, thank you very much Ruby. They're stationed out in the wilds, they've been doing patrols, documenting Grimm numbers, taking out bands of Grimm every so often."

"They usually hook up video chats with us at night" Blake whispered.

"Not helping Blake!" the heiress snarled at her team mate, the group erupting into laughter as a few passersby gave them odd looks. Weiss quickly turned around at stared at Ruby "And what about you Miss Dolt? I've seen the looks you and Scarlet give each other!"

This time it was Ruby's turn to blush "I- it's not like that!" she stuttered, trying to grasp her words.

"Don't you deny it Ruby!" A grin forming on Weiss' face. "Unless you're calling me a liar?"

"I'm not calling you a truther!" Ruby yelled.

"Is this a challenge Ruby!" Weiss yelled back, a grin plastered across her face.

"We shall settle this honourably."

"What do you suggest?"

"You break each other's legs!" Nora screamed!

Shaking his head "Nora..." an exasperated Ren said.

"Enguard!" Both Ruby and Weiss yelled.

Yang leaned forward, resting her head in her hands as she watched her little sister playfully fight with Weiss. The laughter coming from the two teams echoing through the room. " _She never changes. Everyone has something they bring to the table, Ruby is our rock._ " Yang decided to quit her reminiscing as she turned her attention back to the giggling fighters.

A few minutes passed, and unable to determine a victor Pyrrha judged it a draw. Deciding to call it quits, the eight friends walked back to their dorms. At the end of the line the two teams exchanged their goodnights and walked into their rooms. Team RWBY made small talk for a few minutes before Weiss excused herself and walked to the washroom. A minute later Blake left as well, although Yang noticed her slip a scroll in her pocket.

"Tell Sun I said hi!" Yang called after her. Blake just walked faster. The sound of a door slam followed soon after.

Ruby and Yang just looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Every time they came close to stopping one of them would giggle and a fresh batch of laughter would begin anew.

"S-stop it! I-I can't, hurts." Ruby wheezed.

Sobering up, Yang turned to Ruby and looked her in the eye "So, you and Scarlet huh?"

"Yang!"

She threw her hands up in a peace offering "Hey, I was just asking to make sure you were... Red-y for a relationship."

"Yang I'm eighteen turning nineteen next mont-" She paused as she caught on to the pun "oh".

"Oh my gosh Ruby! You're too cute, you didn't think I was serious or anything did you? It's not like I can judge you" Yang scoffed. "You know in hindsight I'm surprised I didn't see this coming. You both have the same silly humour, and, well you know. Red."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby whined "It's not like it's official or anything"

"Ooh" Yang cooed "Have you gone on a date yet?" Ruby just groaned and buried her face in her pillow. " _Oh my god she has._ " Yang thought "How many?" she asked.

"Yang." Ruby pleaded.

"Ruby."

"Two. Look, do we have to talk about this now? We have to leave in the morning."

Yang searched her little sisters eyes, sighing Yang decided to give up. "Yeah okay, but you are filling me in on everything when we get back. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Ok then, night Ruby."

"Night Yang."

With that the elder sister flicked her finger, sending a small shock wave pulsing across the room to click off the rooms lights.

"Show off" Ruby muttered.

Yang just snorted and rolled over on her side. Slowly drifting off to sleep, dreams of adventure and the thrill of adrenaline filling her mind.


	2. The Passing of the Rose

**NOTES:** Thanks for the wait, as promised here is the next chapter. I can't believe all the hits this has been getting, especially so early in the story. I can only hope that I can continue to write what you seem to enjoy. Once again, if you have any criticism, suggestions or feedback, let me know! I would certainly appreciate it!

 **\\\\\\\**

Chapter Two: The Passing of the Rose

The light of an early morning sun was slowly beginning to fill the dorm room of team RWBY. The team leader in question was sitting on the top bunk, leaning her back against the wall of the room. _No nightmares last night_. It was the first time in a week that Ruby hadn't violently woken up, which was a good thing she thought. She was going to need all the rest she could manage for the days in front of her. _Wait, what time is it_? Quickly looking over at Yang's clock and jumped when she saw that it was 4:59 in the morning. _Oh. Oh gods no! No please_ \- thinking quickly, she dived under a pillow to cover her ears.

It was at that moment when an incredibly loud screech pierced the silence of the morning; as Yang's brutal alarm clock rang out. Weiss jumping out of her bed screaming "Turn that thing off!". Hesitantly peeking out from the covers Ruby watched as Yang scrambled to shut the noise off. _I'll never understand why she got that thing, couldn't she get a normal alarm. Or at least one that doesn't make the ears bleed_.

"Sorry." Yang mumbled "Forgot to turn that one off last night."

"I'm calling it now Yang. If the Grimm don't finish us off, It'll be you and your stupid alarms." Weiss growled.

"That hurts, Ice Queen."

"You'll survive it Yang." Blake yawned, she threw her legs off the bed and stretched.

"We should probably start getting ready." Ruby climbed down from the bunk and walked over to her dresser "It's going to be a long day."

 **\\\\\\\**

An hour passed and the two teams found themselves standing in front of a small Atlesian Gunship. Unremarkable, except for the gun emplacements and the colouring, it had been painted various shades of green. Which Ruby assumed was to blend in with vegetation.

"So this is our ship huh?" Jaune remarked "It doesn't look like much to be honest with you guys."

"My friends, you have no idea for the surprise you're in for, do you? This ship is more than combat ready!"

Everyone there jumped and looked up to find the source of the voice. Ruby covered her face with her hand to block the morning sunlight and made out a small shadow standing on top of the ship. "Penny?" she asked.

The figure jumped down from the top of the ship and landed in front of Ruby. "Salutations!" Penny smirked, smiling at the reference to how Penny had first met her friends.

"Penny!" Ruby squealed as she ran to embrace her old friend "Penny it has been far too long! What are you doing here?"

"I'm your pilot!" Penny replied, "I outfitted this work of art myself!"

"Oooh!" Nora was jumping up and down in anticipation "What have you got for us here penny?"

"You are going to just love this, follow me." Penny turned around and began walking around the gunship, pointing out aspects of it as she went. "Now I know what you're thinking, friends, and let me reassure you. This isn't just any normal gunship, I've reinforced the titanium alloy plating along the entirety of the ship; essentially giving it twice the armor protection. In a sustained conflict, this craft could withstand enormous punishment. It's not invincible, but it is certainly tough. Now, let's move on to the weapons section. On standard, Atlas sanctioned gunships, they have rotating dual Gatling guns. On this, we have four sets of them, equipped with interchangeable armour piercing rounds and shredder rounds. I figured you would love that addition, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, forcing herself to wipe a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. "It's... so... cool."

"This is great Penny, this will certainly aid us in our mission." Pyrrha nodded appreciatively.

"Of course! But we dust off in twenty minutes. But I think the others might want a word with you." Seeing the confused faces looking back at her, Penny pointed behind them "I mean them".

Ruby turned and saw the amused faces of Ozpin and Glynda standing a few feet behind them. "Wha- How?" she stammered.

"To answer your question Ruby, I would suspect it's because you were occupied with falling in love with your new ship." Ozpin let his eyes drift over the small group in front of him, "Were just here to see you all off."

Ruby looked over to Glynda. _She doesn't look happy. Then again, she never does_.

"If I might have a word with you, Ruby?" Glynda inquired.

"Um," She paused to look at her friends, Weiss nodded in the direction of the professors. "Yeah, sure I guess."

Both Ozpin and Glynda turned and walked away forcing Ruby to jog after them. When they were out of earshot Ruby nervously asked "Is something wrong?"

The two professors exchanged a glance, almost as if engaging in some private conversation. Ozpin sighed, he took a drink of his coffee and looked straight at Ruby. "There is always something wrong at any given time, Ruby, as for right now, I don't know."

Her eyes were flitting between the two teachers, "A little cryptic there, professor."

He laughed, "Yes I suppose so. Glynda if you would give her the parcel."

She waved her weapon of choice, a riding crop, and within a few seconds a small box came hurtling down from the school. _Whoa_ , Ruby thought.

"This," Ozpin continued, "Is a gift from Qrow. I don't know what it is, but what I do know is that it once belonged to your mother; Summer."

Ruby froze at the mention of her mother.

"Of course, I understand if you wish to open this in private." Ozpin smiled down at her "Qrow told me to let you know that he will be arriving at Beacon in one week, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when you get back from your trip."

"I-I, thank you. But I think I'll open it now." Ruby could hardly contain her excitement, she had been so young when her mother died that she had almost nothing to remember her by. She graciously accepted the box from Glynda and carried it over to a nearby bench. _It's pretty light. Wonder what it is_. In the blink of an eye Ruby had rid the box of its wrapping paper and pocketed the bubble wrap. She sat on the bench staring at the gift inside. _It's some kind of white fabric_. Gently removing the cloth from the box, she held it up. The folded material unraveled and she was presented with a white hooded cloak, much like her own.

Glynda's eyes widened. "It-" she paused "It has been a long time since I have seen that. So, the old drunk still has his surprises."

Ruby looked it over, it was almost identical to her own red cape. But this one still had its differences. _This has clearly seen quite a bit of action_. A small tear ran down her cheek as she traced her thumb over a jagged scar near the bottom of the cloak.

 _Mom. I- I try to ignore it, but. I miss you, so much. All of the joy that I have known for all my life, was stripped away from me the minute that you died. I know it's not your fault, but to have you in my life was all I ever wanted. But now without you I'm a soul- I just, I just can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_.

Ruby wiped her eyes, and as if on instinct she shed her own cape, watching as it drifted and piled at her feet. She looked at her mother's cape once again, and then she put it on.

"Ruby." Ozpin said softly. "If I hadn't known otherwise, I would have thought you were Summer."

"She would be proud if she saw you now, Ruby." Glynda said.

She looked at the professors in front of her as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

Ozpin just smiled and took another drink of coffee "Don't thank us, Ruby. This is all Qrow's doing. But it seems as though he left one more thing for you. Check the box."

She looked inside and saw a letter that must have been sitting underneath the cloak.

"I think you should read that on your own, don't you?"

She nodded, storing it behind the bubble wrap in her pockets.

"Then I'll take my cue. Your friends are waiting to leave." He pointed his mug at the gunship behind them. "We expect to see you in a few days."

Ruby grinned "Of course, keep the chairs warm for us." With that, she turned around and ran over to her team to show her new gear.

 **\\\\\\\**

Ozpin watched as the gunship started accelerating down the path.

"Are you sure this was wise Ozpin. The deep woods are dangerous." She sighed "With all due respect, the only team to ever venture out that far so young was Qrow's."

"I know." He replied. "But memories of that team have faded in the minds of the common people."

"What's your point?" the impatience clearly evident in her tone.

"I once told you that we needed a guardian." He turned to look Glynda in the eyes "We've found that guardian. The rose has been passed down from mother to daughter."


End file.
